Silver Charm Bracelet and A Blue Tie
by ForestLights
Summary: Mai gets an unexpected present for Christmas, and has an exciting start leading into the new year at hand.
1. Christmas

It wasn't her first Christmas alone, nor would it be her last one however this Christmas seemed lonelier than before. Bou-chan was gone on tours over the holidays with his band. Ayako had gone home to stay with her family for the next week. John was home in Australia. Masako...well, Mai wasn't quite sure where Masako was but she knew she was out of the city for the holidays. It was the same for Yasuhara as well. Even Lin was gone, and Naru had left for England a week ago to spend his time with his family since it would be their second year without Gene around.

The thought of Naru's beautiful older twin brother caused a dull pain to resonate through her chest. She missed Gene and she often wished she would've gotten to know him better for who he was since at the time she knew him she only knew him as 'dream Naru'. Mai's gaze became melancholy as she stared into the lights on the small Christmas tree in the corner of her living room until a knock at her door made her jump in surprise. The girl frowned in confusion as she wondered to herself who that could be. Perhaps one of her friends? "Coming!" She called, but that couldn't be possible because her friends were all with their families tonight.

When Mai got to the door she opened it, leaving the chain latch lock in place as she did so she could peek out just in case it was some drunken old man. Brown doe eyes grew round as she took in the figure outside of her door. "H-hang on just a second!" Mai said in a rather high pitched tone as she undid the latch on her door to fully open it. On the other side of the door stood her boss, Oliver Davis himself, or as she liked to call him, Naru. As usual everything he wore was black, except for the dark blue scarf he wore around his neck that went well with his eyes. "C-come i-in!" She said as she ushered him in. He had to be cold considering he was covered in snowflakes because of how bad it was starting to snow outside.

"Sorry for coming over so suddenly, I thought I would stop by on my way back home from the office." Naru said casually as he looked down at his brunette assistant who nearly slammed her fingers in the door.

Mai gawked at her boss in disbelief. What? Was this a dream? Had she fallen asleep? The girl pinched herself then flinched, nope this was reality.

"What are you doing?"

Mai looked up to find her boss looking down at her with a dark brow raised in confusion. "I- uhm I...oh nothing! Nothing! Uhmm, so what made you want to stop by? Are you feeling okay?" She asked as he handed her a small bag, "Ohh...what's this?" She asked as she looked up at him totally bewildered. What in the world was he doing here?!

"Look inside and find out." He said flatly as he took off his scarf and then his jacket before taking off his shoes.

Mai's cheeks turned red and she stared at Naru in confusion for a long moment before opening the bag and reaching down inside. What she pulled out was a velvet box that contained a silver bracelet with many different charms hanging around it. "T-t-this is for me?" She managed to stutter out in utter bewilderment. Sure Mai and Naru's relationship had changed in a positive way, maybe they had even grown a little closer over the year but for him to give her such a gift seemed so unlike him.

"Who else would it be for?" Was his answer, "Luella suggested I get it for you, she sends her regards and so does Madoka."

The girl's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she found it hard to form words, "T-t-thank you! It's gorgeous!" Mai said in a clumsy manner before putting on the bracelet, "Thank you again I love it!" She said before ushering him inside, "O-oh, come in, sit down. I'll make you some tea so just make yourself at home." Mai instructed her dark haired boss as she fluttered off into the kitchen.

Her heart was pounding so fast that she could hear it in her ears. She knew her face must have been as red as a tomato due to the heat she could feel rising in her face. The girl was bewildered and excited all at the same time. Naru, the cold narcissist on the surface, who only shows his gentle side to very few people, had given her a gift for Christmas. Her face burned hotter as she looked down at the silver bracelet on her wrist. It certainly was beautiful. She would have to email Madoka later to tell Luella as well that she loved the bracelet.

During the time Mai prepared tea for Naru she'd managed to calm down and only remain with a fluttering heart and a light blush residing on her cheeks. "Here's your tea." Mai said as she stepped into the living room to find Naru looking at the wall full of pictures near her tree as he sat on the couch.

"You look a lot like your mother." Naru said, it was obvious the woman in the pictures with her was her mother. Mai was a spitting image of her after all.

"Thank you I get that a lot. Oh! By the way, I got you something as well. Of course I was going to wait until New Year's Eve when everyone would be back at the office but since you're here…" She trailed off as she moved over to her tree and took out a medium sized square box which Mai then placed in front of him.

Naru eyed the blue colored box before reaching out and opening it. Inside the box was a black dress shirt and a navy blue tie to go with it. When Mai saw the shirt and tie at the mall she instantly saw Naru wearing it, even though she knew he didn't wear ties, Mai thought it would fit him perfectly. Besides she would like to see how he looked in a tie.

There was an excited grin on her face as Naru touched the tie before looking up at her, "Thank you, the tie is a nice touch."

"I'm glad you like it." Mai exclaimed with a beaming smile, "I had to ask Lin for your size so it should fit right." At that moment her mind came back to her previous question when she first saw her dark haired boss.

"So uhmm, what brings you here... I figured you might still be in England spending the holidays with your parents."

Naru took a sip of his tea before answering, "I had some left over work here that needed attending to immediately so I came back to finish it."

He came back on Christmas to do work instead of staying with his family over the holidays? Was that really why he came back? Seemed likely considering Naru is a workaholic but something still didn't seem right.

"You really left before Christmas to come do unfinished work? Were your parents not upset?" Mai pressed with a concerned tone. There was no way that work was more important than spending time with his family on Christmas. Not unless it pained him to be there since Gene was finally laid to rest but still it seemed very unlikely.

"Yes, it was urgent. Martin understood, Luella however was very upset but I told her that I would be flying back on New Year's Day to stay with her for a month while Martin goes to America for an investigation." Naru said, also informing her he'd be gone for a while, "Lin will be in charge while I'm gone though."

And what could be so important he had to do to leave. Luella must have been terribly hurt, she was going to have to spend Christmas without Naru or Gene. Suddenly she felt the need to scold him but it seemed Naru was going to make up for it so she said nothing. Instead she went back to her original question. "I see, that still doesn't tell me why you came over though? Not that I mind, I am enjoying your company!" She added on quickly not trying to make it sound like she didn't enjoy him being there.

"I figured I would stop by on my way home to give you your gift before I forgot about it." His answer was nonchalant but something was so off about him. He was...totally different from how he was last year. Because last year after the case at Father Tojo's church Naru seemed to be reluctant in even having a Christmas party and sharing gifts at the office. Now this year all of the sudden he was spending Christmas with her and had even brought her a gift. Mai couldn't quite put her finger on it but red flags - good ones - were alerting her that something was definitely up.

"Ohh! Well, I'm glad you stopped by it was weird since everyone is gone." Yes it was weird that everyone was gone, and if she were honest she would've said she was lonely but she would never let anyone know that she was. Mai didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.

There was a pause as Naru took a drink of his tea before handing the cup over to her, "Yes and it's a lot more quiet as well."

Mai being in her normal 'bring Naru tea routine', took the cup from Naru and stood to fetch him more tea. A small laugh escaped her lips, "Ohh come on, don't tell me you don't miss the bickering between Ayako and Bou-chan with John trying to break them up while Yasu made it worse."

"No, I don't miss it at all." He said coolly as his eyes followed her retreating figure as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Laughter echoed from the kitchen as Mai turned on the stove eye and filled the kettle with water. Once the kettle as on the stove eye she moved out of the kitchen towards the living room where she saw Naru get up and move over to her pictures. His expression was blank and he didn't seem to notice she was there. She watched in silence as he picked one up a picture of her and her mother. Suddenly she held her breath and hoped he wasn't using psychometry to look at that event in her life. Not that it would be bad if he did but she didn't want him straining himself. From what she understood when Naru used his psychic abilities it took a toll on him, especially if he used his PK. When he put the picture down only a second later after he looked at it she spoke, "Have you eaten dinner?"

Naru turned to look at her, "Not yet I was going to get something on the way home once I left."

"Oh...well, I was going to cook Udon soup with poultry balls if you want to stay for dinner so you don't have to spend your money on take out?" That was part of the reason why she wanted him to stay, the other reasons were because she wanted to express her gratitude for the bracelet. It looked expensive. Secondly because she didn't want him to leave. Sure he could be rude and narcissistic but he was still a kind person, deep -very deep- down inside. Plus it was nice having him to herself, sure it was selfish of her but...Naru coming by to see her today was the best Christmas present she'd ever gotten.

For a moment it seemed as if Naru was debating on whether or not to stay. At that moment the kettle sounded, "Ahh let me get your tea." Mai said as she scampered off into the kitchen. Her heart was racing now as she hoped he would stay. At least for dinner then he could leave, it was getting bad outside and she didn't want to keep him out too late. Luckily Udon nor the poultry balls never took too long to make. As she poured his tea Naru stepped into the kitchen, giving her an answer.

"I'll take you up on your offer but I'm supervising. The thought of you cooking worries me considering how accident prone you are."

Mai scowled, "Hey! I do just fine in the kitchen for your information! So just stand of there and look pretty while I work my magic." The girl wasn't complimenting him in anyway shape or form, nor was she flirting with him, but by his reaction he must have taken it that way.

"You don't have to tell me to do something that I already am currently doing." At this time he took a sip of his tea as Mai moved around her kitchen to the cabinets and the fridge to retrieve ingredients and utensils she'd need to prepare their dinner.

"Narcissist." She said under her breath, but she didn't actually mean it as an insult. They often spoke to each other like this on a daily basis. Back and forth bickering, whether it be rude comments or glares, over the year this had become their daily interaction patterns.

Apparently he had not heard her because he didn't say anything back, nor did he bother her while she was cooking, that is until he finished his tea. She was making the poultry balls as the Udon simmered in a pot when she noticed Naru grabbing the kettle. "Oh I can make that for you." Mai said as she went to usher him away from making tea but he didn't move.

"No worries, I don't want you to get distracted and hurt yourself." Another insult. Sometimes it bothered Mai that he teased her so much but another part of her was glad he even spoke to her at all. She had been so worried things wouldn't go back to normal after Gene's death, after she confessed to him but it'd been a year and things did go back to normal. Sure they had changed their ways of communication and he was at her house now...and he had gotten her a gift for the first time since he'd known her but still, everything was normal.

With a huff Mai waited until he put the kettle on the eye before she reached out with fingers covered in the ingredients from the poultry balls and smeared a small amount of the substance on Naru's cheek. The boy flinched and then glared at the brunette, at first she thought she made him mad so she stuck out her tongue at him. "That's what you get." She said before the boy wiped off the food off of his cheek and smeared what was left on her nose.

Mai blinked and then looked at the food on her nose. She glared at Naru with flames growing large in her eyes. At that point in time she thought Naru was going to crack a smile, however all he said was, "That's what you get." His tone was mocking as a smirk appeared on his face. Naru then poured himself a cup of tea and moved over to the other said away from her to give her space to finish cooking.

When the balls of chicken and vegetables were boiling with the soup Mai turned the stove down on low and made herself a cup of tea as well. That's when she looked over at Naru who seemed to be lost in thought, "A penny for your thoughts Naru?" Mai asked as she wandered over to him with a smile.

"I could tell you, but it might be beyond your comprehension." There he went baiting her into another argument. Why he had to always insult her intelligence she didn't know.

"You know I'm a lot smarter than I look, and I have been studying harder as well. I was in the top twenty of my class this year you know." She said defensively with a proud look.

"Could've fooled me."

Mai's eye twitched, "...you...you narcissistic egoist. At least I don't have a personality disorder." She said with a humph as she turned to check on the soup. He was always putting her intelligence down but she knew he didn't really mean it. If she were to ask him honestly she knew he would tell her she was a very competent person and a good worker. He'd said so before anyway and commented on her thoughtfulness when necessary.

"Yes but, that still doesn't over shadow intelligence."

"I still know more than you do in the terms of history, language, and literature. Maybe not in parapsychology and science. However that's still three against two."

"If that what helps you sleep at night." Naru said in a light tone as he took another sip of his tea.

A growl came from Mai as she turned the oven off, "Well it does because it's a fact." She said with a fierce glare before going over to him to reach the cabinets behind him. "Now, excuse me so I can get bowls." She said ushering him to the side.

He moved a step away from her, and as she struggled to stretch up to reach the bowls Naru set his tea down on the counter and stepped behind her. Mai didn't notice his presence until she felt Naru against her as he reached over her and took down two bowls. Her eyes went wide and as she turned to look up at him, he was closing the cabinet door and handing her the bowls as he stared down at her with taunting blue eyes. "Are these what you wanted?"

Her face become red hot as she noticed how close he was to her. They were practically touching and the light scent of his cologne was making her swoon. He smelt like tea herbs and his eyes had so easily captivated hers that all she could do was stare back at him with wide eyes. She noticed how long and elegant his lashes were and his lips, they looked smooth and soft. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest as the desire to know what his lips felt like against hers became strong. After a moment she snapped out of her daze and took the bowls from him, accidently brushing her fingers against his as she did so. It brought back memories of how soft his hands were during their most dangerous case they had taken on before they found Gene's body, it was when Naru had took her hand as they had failed to find their way out of the haunted school house. Her cheeks became a darker red as she let her eyes fall to the floor, "T-t-thanks." She said quickly before going over to the stove to fill their bowls with soup.

Luckily Naru remained in his spot, however she knew he had to be inwardly enjoying her frazzled state of mind at the moment. _That damned narcissist._ She said in her mind as she brought their bowls over to the table that took up the other half of her small kitchen. The utensils came next and she made them both a fresh cup of tea before sitting down at the table with the dark haired scientist.

She watched from under her lashes as Naru ate, he took one bite and then after a moment he began to eat. By the way he was steadily eating, with the manners of a British man, she guessed he liked it. Or maybe he was acting like he was. The two ate in silence and as Mai was about to finish her soup when Naru spoke.

"The soup was delicious." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

Mai blushed and looked up at Naru for a moment before taking the last bite of her soup and finishing herself. "Thank you, my mom always made it for Christmas." She paused then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "She would only make it for Christmas, no matter how much I begged her to make it during another time of year." A small chuckle came from her as she gave Naru a smile.

"A tradition of sorts?" Naru inquired, it seemed he'd taken interest in her story.

Mai took a sip of her tea then smiled softly, "I guess you could say that. My grandmother had started it according to mom. Mom said when she was my age her family was very poor so around Christmas my grandmother would indulge and make this soup as a special treat. It wasn't much but it was better than rice and fish every day, my mother would say." Her smile became wider, "So she kind of carried on that tradition from her childhood into the family."

There was a distant look in her eyes but her lips held a smile. She found there was no reason to cry over her mother anymore. She had special memories of her and she decided she would cherish them with a smile instead of tears. "What about you?" Mai asked.

Naru looked at her strangely then Mai rephrased her question, "I mean, do you have any special traditions at your house during the holidays?"

Silence fell between the two and Naru took the last drink of his tea before answering. "Not really, however Luella does have this annoying tendency to hang the mistletoe above the main entry way from the dining room that would lead into the largest sitting room of the house where we would open presents." He paused due to the confusion on Mai's face.

"Mistletoe?" She inquired confused.

"It's a plant in which two lovers kiss under, according to the tradition." He answered flatly as if he were answering a stupid question.

"Ohhh?" She said softly, as if asking him to continue his story with the question in her tone. Mai wondered who he had to end up kissing, since that obviously had to be the reason why he seemed to oppose the tradition so much.

"Anyway, one Christmas my brother and I were bickering over a matter, one that I can't remember, and unfortunately I had caught him under the mistletoe when he attempted to flee into the sitting room…" His tone wandered off and it was apparent to Mai that whatever happened next he wasn't telling.

"And?"

"And, it's not that hard to figure out what happened next." Naru's voice held slight irritation, and Mai could only guess that what had happened that he wasn't going to say was that he and Gene had to kiss on another.

"You and Gene?" She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Naru didn't say a word he only looked away from her, "But, I don't understand. There is no way I can see you two doing that just because of a tradition. At least not you anyway." Mai commented.

A sigh came from Naru and apparently he was letting her in on the incident to save his pride, "Actually Luella was the one who pointed it out, and Gene had only used the tradition as an excuse to anger me even more than I already was. Needless to say a lot of fine china was broken that Christmas."

Mai pursed her lips into a hard line as she imagined Gene plastering his lips on Naru's under an entry way between two rooms of the house. The next moment she let out a giggle because she could see Naru's face become distorted with anger as his brother kissed him in her mind's eye. "I'm sorry." Mai managed to let out after she let out a full on fit of giggles while Naru only looked away from her looking rather embarrassed.

"How old were the two of you at the time?" She imagined them as children but by the look on Naru's face that could not have been the case. Usually one didn't find what they did as a child embarrassing.

"Fourteen." He said shortly before pushing his tea cup toward her, "Now if you're done giggling make me some tea."

The giggling Mai took the boy's cup as she tried to contain herself. Fourteen, oh now that was something. The image in her imagination became different now from the new information. She could now see two dark haired teens in an entry way under some sort of plant hanging there in the door way. Naru grabbing a hold of Gene and as he did so, she could see Luella putting a pause in the argument to point out where the two of them were. She could see Gene looking up at the plant and then giving the confused Naru a devious smile before pulling him to him to plaster his lips on Naru's. And then...The girl let out a stifled laugh as she could see Naru's face distort in full rage as his brother only grinned after wards.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment amusing." Naru said from the table as Mai made him tea.

"Oh come now Naru, it's not like anyone important saw, or even took pictures."

Silence.

Mai turned to look at the great Oliver Davis in shock as she stared at him in disbelief. "Who took the picture?" She asked curiously, still in shock.

"Who do you think?"

Mai thought for a moment, supposing it was his mother. "Your mother?"

A long sigh came from Naru, he always acted as if she should know these things. "No, my mentor at the time -"

"Madoka? Madoka took the picture?" Mai said in surprise as the tea kettle went off with a resounding high pitched whistle. She sort of felt sorry for the boy now, but in her mind she made sure she would ask Madoka to see these pictures later on. Surely the pictures would do her imagination justice.

"Unfortunately." A smirk came upon the narcissist's lips, "However I made sure that her camera wouldn't be working again any time soon or ever again."

Mai sat Naru's tea down in front of him as she cleared away their bowls and put them into the sink. "Now that was just cruel Naru."

"That's what she said, but I would do it again were something like that to reoccur. Which if it does I will make sure to punish who ever hangs a mistletoe in my office."

Apparently that was a warning to hear in case she got any bright ideas. However she was sure that would cause more commotion than need be for sure. "Don't worry, you have my word that I won't do it. But then again if you insult my intelligence again I might make sure there's one hanging above you and Masako." She threatened knowing how Masako used to black mail Naru into doing a lot of things he objected to, there for making him rather annoyed with the girl. An angered glare came from Naru over to her but she only smiled deviously.

Of course she knew that Naru didn't like Masako, which is why she didn't mind making such a threat seeing as the girl annoyed him in the past. However his retort made her think otherwise. "It's still a more preferred situation than my sibling kissing me fully on the lips. At least it's a girl."

Mai's eye itched and she knew he had baited her in, for his eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched her jealousy levels rise. "If that's the case then I'll make sure it's with Yasuhara then! He did say he found you quite handsome." Mai said in a sweet voice as she slid into the chair across from him with a devious smile.

Their gaze met and Mai still held her smile as Naru's lips held a frown but then his expression changed and he took a drink of the hot tea before speaking. "Too bad he wouldn't ever betray his dear Takigawa, he did say he favored the monk over me."

Mai's smile failed and then she let out a huff. Every time she thought she had him cornered she was wrong. He always managed to corner her and she hated it. She never got the one up on him.

It wasn't before long Naru finished his tea and looked at the time on his watch. "I should be going before it gets too late." He said and Mai stood as he did. The girl didn't want him to leave she was enjoying his presence way too much. She wished there was something that could make him stay for just a little bit longer but she wasn't going to push him too much.

"Alright don't forget your present." She said as she got his jacket that was on the back of the couch in the living room and helped him with his things. After she made sure he had everything with him was when the time she was dreading finally came about.

"Be careful going home, also call me if you need any help around the office." She said as he put on his shoes, it wasn't like she had anything else to do while everyone was gone. She was by herself after all.

"I will, thanks for dinner it was delicious. Thank you for the shirt and tie as well." He said as he went out the door, "Merry Christmas Mai."

A blush came across the girl's cheeks. "No problem, be safe. Thank you again for the bracelet" She said then smiled as she watched him go out into the cool winter air. "Merry Christmas to you too Naru."

After that he left and she watched as the snowflakes fell around him as he walked away from her apartment complex. She couldn't help but wonder if tonight was real, and if it was then why did he suddenly decide to check on her? There was that question again. He knew that the others were gone but for all he knew she could've been with her friends unless someone told him she was alone for that year. But the only people who knew that were Lin and Yasuhara. Her eyes narrowed, it was probably Yasuhara who told Naru about her being alone. But honestly she couldn't imagine Naru complying with a request from Yasuhara to check on her, because knowing Yasu he probably would've made an underlying joke with the request. Thus Naru wouldn't have taken it.

She frowned. Could Lin have said something? Perhaps but she doubted the man would suggest that Naru stop by her house like he did. Suggesting a phone call to check on her would seem like something Lin would do, and Naru as well. Why Naru actually gave her a personal visit besides 'stopping by on his way home' was beyond her. There had to be another reason. Naru wasn't the type of person to casually stop by. She locked her door and fingered the bracelet on her wrist. She smiled as she looked over it again, it was beautiful and looked elegant on her wrist. Luella had great taste.

Regardless of the real reason Naru stopped by Mai was glad that she had someone to spend Christmas with, and she was even more delighted that it was Naru. It was the best Christmas present that she could ever ask for.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry for the long absence, it took me a bit to remember what my email and password was to long in! But I'm back. I wanted to post this on Christmas, but better late than never. I'll post an update on my profile soon about what I plan to do on here again. As I looked back on my previous fanfictions I found that the way I write Naru was slightly off character, and since I've been reading The Transfer by Malindorie (who writes Naru very well in my point of view) and thinking back to the manga and how Naru acts around Mai often, I'm hoping now with those references Naru is more in character in my stories now. Anyway, I plan to write another story that goes with this for new years so be prepared I plan to surprise you guys with one then too ;) There is fore shadowing in the story so can you guess what I'll be writing about in my second chapter? ;) Also go read Transfer by Malindorie senpai, it's really good!


	2. Let It Snow

**A/N: **So I decided to make this story progress slowly to New Years day for our little love birds. So the special treat I made you guess for in the last chapter, that will be saved for the ending chapter. Also, I'm in school so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I promise to update. Thank you guys for your reviews, stay tuned! Surprises in turn! Things won't be so slow in the next chapter.

* * *

After Naru left, Mai found herself on the couch watching Holiday movies that was showing on just about every channel she turned the television to. Every light in her house was turned off, except the Christmas lights on her tree. Mai curled up in her large throw blanket as she fell asleep watching the end of some romantic comedy centered around Christmas. She was worn out from her eventful Christmas night but definitely satisfied with the events. That night she dreamed of her father and her mother at the dinner table with her eating Udon and poultry ball soup. Then her dream switched to her blood family and her SPR family all in the living room of her old house talking and exchanging presents with one another. Even Gene was there. She smiled softly in her sleep. She always had good dreams on Christmas night.

Mai woke up to the sound of her phone's annoying factory ring tone blaring on the table in front of her. She noticed her television was still on and she turned it off before grabbing her phone and answering in a sleepy voice. "Hello?" Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"Good morning Mai." It was Naru's voice that came from the other line and Mai sat straight up, wide awake at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning Naru." She said trying to get her voice to co-operate with her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would come down to the office and help me get things set up so it will be easier for you and Lin to manage things while I'm gone."

In another words he wanted her to come make tea for him while he worked. She paused and as if knowing her hesitation Naru added, "I'll buy you dinner in return for making you come in on your day off. Unless you want me to just add it to your check at the end of the month as part of your bonus?"

Mai perked up at this proposition. He knew how to drive a hard bargain. "Dinner sounds nice, I'll be there in thirty minutes." She said with a smile. Mai knew all he wanted was for her to make him tea since he had no one else to do it for him, and his buying her dinner would be a wonderful gift in exchange.

"Alright then, bye." Naru said on the other end of the line before hanging up. He was always straight to the point with things.

The brunette smiled then and closed her phone before going to get ready for the day. After showering, she put on the simple red circle skirt dress that her friend had gotten her for Christmas that year and black tights with black flats. She fixed her hair into a neat fashion before looking over herself in the mirror. She dressed as she always did. Usually she'd wear a skirt but lately she'd been wearing simple cute dresses.

She put on a black scarf and her black winter coat to keep warm on her way to the office. She almost looked like Naru with how she was wearing all black but she definitely had a variety of color in her closet. Mai left her house after making sure everything was turned off and locked the door before facing winter's icy chill.

It didn't take her long to reach the office, when she did she found the door was locked so she unlocked it and stepped inside causing the bell to jingle. When she looked up she saw Naru in the main room putting a few books back from the book shelf. The boy didn't even look at her as he spoke, "Mai, make me some tea."

She definitely called it this time. The girl let out a small sigh. He was completely hopeless when it came to making his own tea. But at least he was taking her to dinner so it better be some place good. Mai didn't say a word as she turned her mind to work mode while she took her jacket and scarf off. It was comfortably warm in the office and it felt nice compared to outside. "On it boss." She finally said as she strolled into the mini kitchen to make his tea.

A few moments later she could see Naru in his office with papers scattered and his file cabinet open. _Wow, he does have a lot of work._ But how did all of that pile up? There is no way that he would let himself get behind considering he was at the office constantly and usually stayed at a hotel nearby. He and Lin had yet to fully settle down in Japan. Of course she only knew that because they were asking Mai about good locations since she'd lived there all her life.

Mai carried Naru his tea into the office carefully as she always did then handed it to him when he moved away from his work to take it from her. "Where did all of this come from?" She asked curiously.

"From our last case." Naru said taking a sip of the hot tea, the tension flowing off of him seemed to be quelled. "And from the paper work that was accumulated while I was gone over the past few weeks. I finished most of it this morning, so it should take us until dinner to finish."

Mai glanced over at some of the papers. Some were in English so she couldn't exactly read them all that well. The girl wanted to ask what they were for but when she saw the name Eugene on some of them she opted it would be better not to ask. It'd been over a year since Gene had been gone and she still felt like he should still be there. Often in her dreams she waited for him on false hope that he would appear before her again with that gentle smile he always gave her, but he never did.

"There will be more paper work with the next case you'll be taking and I have certain places where I need these faxes to go, so you'll be filing a few things for me when I'm gone so I can look over them when I come back." Naru said from beside her causing her to look up at him. His eyes were distant and calculating. As if he was planning certain things out in his mind at that moment.

"Alright, so where do we start?"

Those were the words that launched the girl into the longest and most boring hours of her life. Mai didn't mind helping Naru with the paper work, more so she was just glad to see him and be in the same vicinity as him again. Over the last weeks of November and the beginning of December he had been gone she had missed him and she was very surprised when he showed up at her door step last night. She smiled as she felt the silver charm bracelet move on her wrist as she picked up another fax up off Naru's desk to add to the small stack of papers she had in her lap. Although unexpected and still rather confusing it was a nice visit and her getting to see him again today was nice as well, even though he was grouchier than usual.

"Mai, tea." He hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want me to bring you an asprin?" Mai asked as she took his cup, "Perhaps you should take a break? Weren't you here all morning too?"

"Yes." He said with a pause, "I'll be fine, it's better to get it done now rather than be delayed because of breaks."

The girl sighed, he was such a workaholic but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "You know taking breaks will probably help you to think more clearly, besides one small break wouldn't hurt. " Mai said as she left the room sounding rather motherly. But it was true. He was probably getting frustrated because he had yet to stop doing all of that paper work. Who knew there was so much in running a business and searching for whoever killed his twin brother. Plus he was showing her what to do with the case files and faxes, and where to file the documents Lin would be keeping track of while he was gone for a month. Then if she recalled he had school to worry about soon as well. Mai often wondered how he juggled everything so sufficiently at his age.

However if she were to ask he would just say that it was because his brain worked differently than hers. She sighed as the kettle sounded and she poured the hot water over the tea leafs in the small bag. Mai searched for the asprin as soon as his tea was ready and finally found it when she heard Naru step into the kitchenette.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked her in a grumpy manner.

Mai sighed then picked up his tea and put the bottle of asprin into his awaiting hand, "It was hiding." She said as her facial expression gave away her concern. In response Naru scowled then took two asprins and took a drink of his tea.

"Naru, I do hope you're going to take a break. I can work on the paper work while you rest for at least ten minutes so you can clear your mind."

"I'll be fine." Naru said as he turned away from her to avoid her concerned look. He always did that when she worried over him.

"But Naru, you've already got a headache it's just going to make it worse."

"That's what the asprin is for."

"Yes and then I'll have to take you to the hospital because you took more than you should so you could stop your headaches from getting increasingly worse from too much work." Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?

When he didn't answer as she followed him back to his office she thought she'd won, "I didn't ask for your concern, let's just get this done."

"Oliver Davis." Mai said in a warning tone, "Listen you will take a break, or-"

"Or what?" Naru said as he sat his tea down on his desk as he turned to stare her down with icy navy blue eyes. His glare sent chills down her spine as she looked up at him in frustration. She had lost all that she was going to say.

When she didn't answer him he turned away from her then sat down in his chair, "That's what I thought, Taniyama san, now if you're done arguing go put these in the cabinet." He said as he handed her vanilla envelopes. Mai let out a huff before taking the envelopes away from him and putting them in the cabinet.

_Stupid narcissistic prideful grumpy egotistical_… Mai grumbled in her mind as she filed away the envelopes in the appropriate place. She'd been so infuriated when she went to sit back down to resume putting up the stack of papers that she had neatly stacked in order she did not realize that the young Oliver Davis was sitting back in his chair quietly taking a break as she grumbled to herself. It wasn't until he called her for more tea did she realize he'd taken a break.

Her face that had been scrunched in anger for the past fifteen to twenty minutes became blank when she realized that he hadn't moved an inch until he had finished his tea. The girl looked at him for a moment not realizing that he hadn't moved until she saw the amusement of her apparent expression in his eyes. To erase the smugness about his person Mai smiled, however she was still a bit irritated, "I told you a break would do you some good."

"It would do you some good not to keep your face scrunched in anger for too long. A minute longer and your face might have remained in that same angry expression for the rest of your days." Naru retorted, "Mai, tea." He urged her again as the girl angrily took his tea cup.

"You…." The girl growled before huffing and walking out of his office angrily. She hated how frustrated he made her, acting like her advice was bad and then taking it. It was like it would somehow hurt his pride if he were to admit someone else was right and take their advice. "Ugh!" Mai let out as she made his tea.

When she came back through the office she noticed that it was around seven o'clock now. Her eye brows rose in surprise. Had she really been here that long? At that moment her phone beeped alerting her of a message.

WEATHER ALERT: Blizzard Warning Effective until 4pm Sunday, 28 of December

She did remember the weather channel calling for bad weather but since when was the weather channel ever right? After she gave Naru his tea she would check outside to see how bad it was. Mai walked back into his office to see him working on the stack of papers and just as she sat his tea down the lights went out.

Apparently she didn't have to look outside. "Well that answers my question." Mai said thinking aloud grabbing Naru's attention who had just pulled out a flash light and could now see her. He put the light on her as she went over towards the window.

When she didn't expound upon her thoughts he spoke, "What question?"

"If there really was a blizzard coming in, and apparently it's already started from by the way it looks outside. I just got a text saying there was a blizzard warning that was effective until Sunday, and I heard on the news this morning that there was supposed to be a storm coming in but I didn't think anything of it." She moved away from the window, "The weather channel is rarely right, and of course it has to be right when everyone thinks it will be wrong." The irony made her scowl.

Silence filled the room as Mai sighed, "But it's not as bad as it could be but if we don't leave now we're going to be stuck here and there isn't any food in the kitchen right now." There was no way in hell the girl was going to end up starving for two days.

"You can leave then, I'll add a bonus on your next pay check for coming in." Naru said, as he sat the flash light up right to where he could see.

A small frown appeared on her face then her lips pursed in a hard line, she really was looking forward to dinner with him and now they weren't going to be able to go. Even if he was an arrogant, egotistical, narcissist he was still enjoyable to be around. "Okay." She said in a sullen voice before she went to exit his office, however, when it looked like Naru wasn't going anywhere any time soon she turned back.

"Are you not coming Naru?" Mai asked.

"I'll leave a little later. "

"What?! Naru, did you not hear what I said earlier? If we don't leave now it's only going to get worse. What are you going to do if you get stuck here? All the stores will be closed, and probably are closed now. There's no way you'd be able to get anything to eat." Mai protested.

"Mai, I'll manage." Was all he said, however the tone in his voice sent the message that he was no longer going to argue with the girl. "Go home."

"Your hotel isn't far from here right? Just be careful. I don't want you to get stuck in this weather." Was all Mai said as she buttoned up her jacket and prepared to leave after gathering everything she had brought with her.

"You should be worrying about getting home yourself, instead of worrying over me." Naru said nonchalantly as the girl gave him a scowl.

"Alright, well I'm off. Be safe and stay warm." Mai called before leaving the office. She felt terrible for just leaving him there but he was so stubborn. She frowned, she was so beyond disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to have dinner with him tonight. Stupid weather. She cursed in her mind as she made her way down the dark streets as snow fell down to the ground which was already covered in at least 14 inches of snow. It wasn't much but with this continuous down poor of snow and the temperatures they'd have two feet of snow in the next hour at least.

Mai was about to turn the corner from down the office when she realized she left her scarf and keys at the office. The girl groaned then quickly made her way back to the SPR office. She knew Naru was still there so when she finally made it to the top of the steps and back into the blacked out building she jiggled the handle to find it was locked. Was Naru already gone?

Mai pulled out her phone and was about to call Naru when the office door opened. "Mai?"

It was Naru who opened the door with his shirt untucked and slightly unbuttoned. "N-naru?" She said as a light pink tint came to her cheeks. "I…uhm I left my keys and scarf here. I was in such a rush to leave I guess I forgot them." She said with a small laugh. At that moment she took note of his odd appearance. "How come your shirt is unbuttoned like that?"

Naru didn't say a word and when Mai looked past him she saw a candle lit on the table, a blanket and a book on the couch. Was Naru staying at the office? "What are you doing sleeping here? Aren't you staying at a hotel?"

Silence.

"Naru?"

A sigh escaped his lips and he moved so she could come in, "I came back in such a hurry I didn't have time to prebook a hotel and all of them in the area were booked due to the holidays. So I decided to stay here. However I wasn't expecting a blizzard to suddenly happen, I was going to go to the store after dinner."

By his tone Mai could tell he was pretty displeased with himself, she knew because that was the same tone of voice he had on their first case together when he'd thought he was wrong. She pursed her lips as she moved to go get her keys and scarf. That explained a lot but honestly she doubted anyone was expecting this sudden snow storm.

"Well you can't stay here," Mai protested as she put on her scarf and looked over at the makeshift bed on the couch, "…Why don't you come stay with me? It'll be warmer and I have food there so you won't go hungry. It's getting pretty bad out there and we'll probably be snowed in for a few days at least."

Naru didn't look at her, she knew he was angry. She frowned then walked over to him, "Naru, don't be so hard on yourself. Just come stay with me until the storm blows over. You can sleep on my couch. I don't mind. "

"Thank you Mai, but-"

An irritated sigh left her, "But nothing, Oliver you're coming with me." She said before going to fetch his jacket and then his coat and scarf. "And don't argue with me either because I will win this one." She said as she handed him his belongings before blowing out the candle that was on the coffee table. "So get your things and let's go. There's almost two feet of snow out there."

And with the end of their argument, and the use of his real name, Naru wordlessly followed behind Mai as they made their way through the snow covered streets with everything he'd brought to Japan with him in hand.

It took them twice as long to get to Mai's apartment as it normally would but with chilled bodies they made it into Mai's door on the first floor and stepped into the dark apartment. The kitchen light being the only source of light in the warm space.

"Looks like the back-up generators are already on." Mai pointed out as she turned on the lights to her living room. Nothing had changed since the night before. Mai's tree was still up and everything was in its rightful place.

"If you want to you can take a shower to warm up, while you do that I'll make some tea and dinner." Mai suggested as she brushed off the snow on her feet before stepping inside and moving towards the kitchen.

"Your bathroom?" He asked, as he grabbed his things from his bag without saying too much. Mai didn't have to look over at him to know that he was still more than angry with himself but she wanted to try to cheer him up. She wished he would realize everyone made mistakes and that no one was perfect. Not even him.

Mai smiled then showed him to the first door on the left. "Right here, the towels are in the cabinets. If you need anything call for me." She said stepping aside letting him go through the door way. He didn't say a word but only nodded as he shut himself in her bathroom.

When the tea kettle sounded Mai was half way done with the miso soup she was making. She poured the hot water over the two tea bags as she rushed herself around the kitchen to have everything ready by the time Naru was done in the bathroom. That and they only left the generator on for so long. So she should be able to catch a shower after she ate if she had everything prepared when Naru got out.

Mai was setting the tea on the table next to the two bowls of miso soup when Naru walked out with a towel around his neck in his pale blue pajamas. A blush came upon Mai's cheeks as Naru carried out his clothes to set them with the rest of his things. He cocked a brow at her on his way by, "Something wrong Mai?" He asked her.

"Er…ahh…no, no nothing at all!" She chirped before sitting herself at the table when he came back. "I guess I'm still not used to seeing you in your pajamas…" She admitted as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly.

"And that gives you reason to blush?"

The girl looked up, her face fully red now as she glared at him. "N-no, of course not." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Mai's lips formed a hard line as she swallowed her tea and took in his appearance. His hair was still damp and she could smell the scent of, what she had guessed was, his soap that he'd brought with him. It was a side of Naru not many got to see and she was glad she was one of them because he was more than adorably handsome at that very moment.

"I…that's none of your business, narcissist." She shot back as she began to eat.

The two were quite for the rest of the time while they ate, except for when Naru asked for more tea. Once the two were done eating Mai put up their dishes in the sink and refilled Naru's cup. "I would say you could watch T.V but they're going to be shutting off the generator soon…" Mai trailed off.

"That's fine, I don't watch T.V I brought some of my books." Naru stated as he looked down at her when she handed him his tea cup.

Mai rolled her eyes at his attitude towards T.V, for some reason she felt that he would say it was mind numbing.

"They're less mind numbing."

The girl looked over at him with wide eyes as if he'd read her mind then she let out a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Naru asked raising a brow at the giggling teen.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd say something like that. " She let out a happy sigh then spoke, "I'm going to take a bath so call me if you need anything."

When she stepped into the bathroom with her clothes in hand she was hit with the smell of Naru's soap that still hung in the air. It was a light fresh scent that seemed to make her calm. Suddenly she recognized the scent and how it was usually mixed in with the smell of tea. The girl blushed as she turned the water on.

It was odd having Naru staying the night at her place but it was for the best. There was no way she was letting him get stuck at the office with no food or heat for that matter. She sighed as she stepped into the hot water after she was undressed. She'd been in such a hurry she'd forgotten to take off the charm bracelet Naru had gotten her. She slipped it off and sat it on the sink counter. Which made her wonder, what really compelled Naru to buy her that bracelet? They weren't dating, hell they were barely friends so …what –besides his mother's suggestion- could possibly make him get such a thing for her?

Could it be that he liked her? The girl nearly snorted, as if. Naru couldn't like anyone but himself so then why…? She sighed, she had no time for thinking of such things. She had to hurry before the power was off for the night.

And right on time Mai was out of the shower and clothed in her night top and shorts with her bracelet on when the power went off. The moment she stepped out with steam from the shower following her in suit Naru called for her. "Oh right, I didn't tell you where the candles were."

As she moved into the kitchen she ran into her boss and ended up face first in his chest. She looked up to barely see his features in the dark but if she could see she knew he'd have a blank look on his face with his brow cocked up at her. "Ah sorry, I didn't know you were there." Mai said slowly removing herself from him before navigating through the kitchen grabbing her candles and a lighter.

She lit a candle and saw Naru watching her with a bored expression. "You should probably let me do all of that before you burn yourself. " He said with an amused look on his face as he took the candles from her.

Mai scowled at him as their hands brushed against each other, and how Naru's hands seemed to linger longer than they should. "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned as a blush appeared on her face again.

"It means, you have a habit of hurting yourself and right now I'm sure we couldn't get you to a hospital if you were to burn yourself." Naru said carrying the candles into the living room and sitting them on the table that resided in the center of the room.

"Excuse me but I have dealt with fire plenty of times and haven't hurt myself." Mai said matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips as Naru lit the candles before handing her one.

"If so then, go set these around the room to add more light." He said, he was in full boss mode now even off duty.

Mai huffed, "Yes boss." She said mockingly as she sat up the candles in good positions. After she did so she went to get him blankets to sleep on that were located in the hall closet. "By the way, Naru, the blankets are the first door on the right, my room is the second door." She informed as she made her way back into the living room.

"Here's some blankets…and I'll get you one of my pillows." She said before walking back towards her room. When she emerged she found Naru on the couch reading a book, which she guessed he brought with her, and she sat the pillow down beside herself as she took the seat on the other end of the couch.

"What are you reading?" Mai asked as she faced him on the other side of the couch with her knees to her chest. Of course she didn't sit in the middle where she'd be too close to him so she sat on the end far enough away from him. That was because she could sit anywhere else, the couch was the only thing that she had and right now she was happy it was the only thing she had. It was an excuse just to sit closer to him than she normally would.

"A book. Obviously."

Mai's eye twitched and she huffed as she resisted the urge to hit him with the pillow that was beside her. "What kind of book, smart ass."

Naru's lips tugged upward into a smirk, "A parapsychology book, Mai. Would you like to know the author and what topics they're covering as well?"

His tone was full of dry sarcasm. Mai brought her knees tighter to her chest, "Yes I would." She answered anyway.

"Parapsychology: The Controversial Science by Richard S Broughton. It covers the history and evolution of Parapsychology." Naru said flipping a page, easily multitasking; reading and speaking to her at the same time.

Of course, she should've known that but besides that, it peaked her interest. Even though she worked in the paranormal field for over a year now she didn't even know anything about Parapsychology. "Would you like me to read it to you as well?" Naru asked, noticing she had taken interest.

"Yeah!" Mai was taken back then she grinned and moved an inch closer to him to look at the book. However when he started reading he spoke in English. At first Mai was confused and then she realized what he was doing. The girl's cheeks burned red and then she took the pillow from beside her and hit him square on the shoulder with it, stopping him from reading. "You narcissist! How come you're always picking on me?" She asked removing the pillow from his person as he shut the book to look at her in her frustrated state.

"You're the one who was interested in what I was reading." Naru said casually as if he hadn't done anything wrong as he let his eyes easily lock with hers.

"Yes, and you're the one who proceeded to tease me and started rattling off in English, which I don't understand." Mai blushed as their eye contact remained. If she wasn't careful she'd find herself drowning in his deep blue pools of sapphires.

"Considering you're taking classes in the English language I thought that you knew what I was reading." Naru said, "Besides, you should understand English because of your classes and you would understand English if you would paid attention in class."

"I do too pay attention in class!" She said as she scowled at him, not daring to look away and unconsciously she moved closer.

"Oh much like you pay attention at work while you're looking out the window day dreaming?" Naru asked, his brow raised as his eyes flickered with amusement, much like the flame from the candle.

"N-no!" Mai said as she blushed before huffing and falling back on to her feet as she sat back away from him on the couch, "See you are picking on me."

"How so? I thought we were simply discussing how your day dreaming affects your learning English, and distracts you from your job." Naru said in the same casual voice once more but Mai could've swore she saw a smirk on his lips.

"Ah…" Mai stopped as she could not form a retort. "You …stupid narcissist!" She huffed before crossing her arms. "I-if you're going to be like that I'm going to bed. So goodnight."

At that Mai stood and then she had noticed Naru shifting slightly on the couch. That's when she saw that Naru had leaned toward her, and out of the corner on the other end of the couch where he had been sitting. Which made her realize he had moved in closer to her. "Mai."

She perked up and when she turned her whole body towards him he had already opened his book and began to read again. "What is it, Naru?" She asked with a pout.

"Good night." He said, with what looked like a smile on his face as he glanced up at her but when she blinked it was gone and he was reading.

The girl's heart raced in her chest as she stared at Naru for a long moment before smiling back at him, "Good night, Naru." She said before going to her bed room leaving him for the night.


	3. Quality Time Alone

It was so quiet in the house that Mai was finding it impossible to sleep. She had to have been laying in the bed for at least three hours when she finally decided to get up to get herself a glass of water. The dark haired girl slipped out from under the comforters on her bed and walked through the cool house, it was chilly without the heat on but she was used to it. She usually had to turn it off before she went to bed some nights anyway so it wouldn't run up her bill. With a yawn she noticed that two candles on the table in front of the couch were lit where Naru was. Mai rubbed her eyes as she forgot about the glass of water and made her way into the living room quietly. What she saw was a scene she'd seen before, however Naru was in his pajamas now and not in his usual suit. The book that he'd been reading rested in his lap as his head was facing the back of the couch, laid on the pillow behind him.

Mai's doe like eyes softened at the sight as she inched closer as quietly as she could to gently take the book from his hands. Once the book was out of his lap and on the table she paused to admire the boy's features. Her lips pursed as she wished she knew what he was dreaming about right now with such a soft expression. Or if he was even dreaming at all. Often she wished she knew what was going on in his mind, what he thought about, who he thought about. There were so many secrets she had yet to know about him, so many things she had yet to discover that he would not openly speak of unless she asked. And there was no way she was going to pester him.

In reality even though she'd been with Naru for such a long time now, she really knew nothing compared to what she would know of her other friends had she known them for over a year. Sure she knew what buttons to push to get him to react in certain ways, how he liked things done and when he liked them done, but as far as little details like who his favorite author was, what kind of music he liked, she knew nothing. Nothing at all. She sighed as she found herself reaching down to move his skewed hair to the side of his face where it wouldn't be in the way. If only she could have a peak into his mind for one day. She caressed his cheek gently as she stared down at him in wonder before blushing.

What was she doing?! She pulled away before he could wake up and blew the candles out leaving the room dark. She definitely needed to go back to sleep. Her charm bracelet jingled once as she left Naru's side and retreated back to her room where she didn't wake until late morning.

There was a soft knocking sound before the call of her name that had woke her from her sleep, "Mai."

The voice sounded like Gene's but when she didn't see him in her dream she frowned slightly and then the voice called again, except in a much harsher tone this time.

"Mai, get up or you'll get bed sores."

"What?" Mai groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes to see the dark haired narcissist at her door staring blankly at her.

"I want some tea," He started "And it's almost noon."

Even in her own house he was the boss. She glared at him then got out of bed slowly and stretched, "Alright give me a minute." She said as she ushered him out of her doorway so she could get to the bathroom where she took her time making herself presentable.

By the time she stepped out with her face washed, hair and teeth brushed, and feeling refreshed she noticed Naru reading at the dining room table waiting for her. She knew he was irritated by the scowl on his face. She guessed she should make breakfast as well.

Tea was the first thing she served him, and the second was breakfast, sunny side up eggs over rice, with fish. Something simple and quick to make of course. "Say Naru, what do you eat for breakfast in England?" She asked curiously, their cultures were totally different so she wondered how different their breakfasts were as well.

Mai looked down at Naru as she handed him his plate and utensils before making a plate for herself. "I usually eat toast with tea, however mother and father eat eggs, toast, sausage, and grits." He paused for a moment as she came to sit down with him.

"…I would always end up eating Gene's grits because of his dislike of them and mother would often fuss if I didn't eat anything other than toast." He ended it with that and looked as if he didn't want to continue with the conversation.

Mai was shocked, one Naru had not only answered her question but he had also said something about Gene. Rarely would he speak of his older twin brother but when he did it wasn't any kind of personal information like he'd just given her. Maybe he found it easy to speak about Gene with her since she too had a personal relationship with the deceased teen. A smile graced Mai's lips as she began to eat as well.

"I can understand why she would, it's important to have a good breakfast to start your day after all." Mai replied back before watching him eat slowly, and when silence fell between the two she took a sip of her tea.

"Can you tell me what your mother is like?" Mai was curious now, the woman who she'd only seen once when they had recovered Gene's body. The woman she'd met in such horrible circumstances that had suggested Naru buy her the bracelet on her wrist, was all but a mystery to her just like her son was.

Naru paused in eating then put his chop sticks down before going for his tea. He propped his chin in the palm of his hand as if he were in thought. He didn't look at Mai but instead he stared into the cup of tea "She is a woman with a tender heart. How she took in two children that were nothing but labeled as freaks or insane, and treated them as if they were perfectly normal…but most importantly like they were her own children from the day they were born is beyond my comprehension."

The boy's expression seemed to soften, "Luella is assertive but never brash, and she always speaks nothing but kindness towards others. Even those who have done her wrong. Sometimes she worries more than necessary but it is always out of love." He trailed off then continued as he looked up at Mai, "She's also like you and Gene. Always very ecstatic over the smallest, insignificant things that are a waste of time."

As if out of habit Mai blushed as she took in a mouth full of food before putting her napkin over her lips. She shot him a glare and when her mouth was free she spoke. "As if, you're just an un-excitable person and unexcitable people are boring." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking a drink of her own tea.

"Stating opinions as facts shows your lack of intelligence Mai." Naru shot back as he looked at her over his tea cup as he took a drink.

"Excuse me?" Mai huffed, "I have made high marks all year; I would say I'm fairly intelligent."

Naru sat down his tea cup then relaxed in his chair as he stared Mai down with calculating eyes. "Oh? Then if you are as intelligent as you claim, where is the evidence to prove your statement? So far all I've seen is lack of intellect, seeing as you're not as fluent in English as you should be –"

"That's because you talk too fast!" Mai interjected hotly but Naru continued.

"And, you state your opinions as facts, which, mind you, have no scientific evidence or studies to back your claims. So tell me; where is your show of intelligence?"

As usual Mai had nothing to say to his statements as her cheeks burned red hot. She was so used to his teasing now that it didn't hurt her as much but yet it still bothered her that he could always one up her. "You …you boring narcissistic jerk!" Mai huffed at him before standing from her seat. "Why are you always teasing me like that?!"

She ranted, "Always insulting me just for the fun of it. If I didn't know any better I would think that you enjoyed putting me down for your own pleasure!" She spit out as she took up her empty plates before going back to get his, out of habit.

"You know what, maybe I should call you the sadistic narcissist! Since apparently you take pleasure out of insulting me in such ways!" As she went to take his dishes he took her hand instead and pulled it to him.

Mai's speech was cut off and she gaped at him as he inspected the piece of jewelry on her wrist that he'd gotten her. His touch was gentle and by no means forceful. In fact his touch was so faint that it was sending chills up her spine. "W-what are you doing?" Mai asked as her cheeks burned red hot, making even her ears turn red.

"It looks good on you." Naru said with-out looking at her, he let go of her hand quickly as he had taken it.

"Ah…yeah I really like it." Mai said as she fingered the bracelet on her wrist before smiling.

"Good." Naru said softly as he stood from his seat and made his way into the living room, "Thank you for breakfast, and dinner last night." He called as he sat down on the couch where he picked up his book off of the table.

Mai looked after him in a confused daze as she held her tingling hand to her chest. She could still feel his warm feather light touch on her skin. She hated how he had such an effect on her. "Ah, you're welcome." Her voice spoke her confusion as she cleaned up their dishes and then she'd realized what he had done. He had totally just switched the topic so he wouldn't have to hear her rant!

That sneaky weasel. She glared at him as he read his book on her couch, not noticing the stares she gave him as she washed their dishes. As she was doing so she had not realized she'd slid the blade of the knife she was washing across her finger until she felt the after sting. "Ouch!" Mai hissed as she dropped the knife. "Ah...dammit." She cursed under her breath as she reached for a nearby towel.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, he was making his way over to the kitchen now. It was kind of funny, they were off the clock and yet when she got hurt he still came to her rescue. The thought made her blush slightly as she put pressure on her finger.

"Yeah, I just cut my finger on the knife." Mai said staring down at her finger disappointedly.

"You should be more careful, Mai. Where is your first aid kit?" Naru asked with a sigh.

"It's in the bathroom, top self in the cabinet next to the mirror." She replied as she went to sit down. Mai didn't think the cut was deep but she sure was bleeding a lot more than she'd expected to. When Naru came back he opened the first aid kit and took out some gauze which he used to pour alcohol on.

Without a word he placed the gauze over the cut to clean it and watched Mai squirm. "Naru that stings take it off!" She exclaimed but he held on to her with a firm grip so she wouldn't snatch her hand away from him.

"You don't want it to get infected do you?" Naru asked her with a flat tone before taking it off and pouring peroxide on the other side and placing it on the cut.

"Well…" She winced as the cool liquid came in contact with her cut. "No."

"Alright then stop complaining." He scolded with an amused stare as he now placed a large bandage over her cut finger.

Mai scowled at him as she stood from her spot in the chair. "You're-!" She stopped as her lips pursed into a hard line. Her brows furrowed together tightly as she glared at him with, what she hoped was, intensity as he stared down at her with mocking sapphire eyes.

"I'm what Mai?" His voice was low as their gazes locked. Mai was only a few inches away from him, if she stood on her tip toes her lips could reach his perfectly.

Her gaze slowly lost whatever intensity it had as she noticed that Naru seemed to be baiting her for something, no. It was more like he was waiting for something, something other than her reply. "Such a narcissistic jerk." She seethed before going to move away until she realized their hands were still intertwined.

Mai looked down then back up at Naru who was now bringing their entwined fingers up towards his lips. He sighed as he let his lips brush against her injured finger that was covered with the bandage. "I know."

The girl turned blood red and gaped at the boy in front of her. Was this really her boss? Her egotistical, rude, narcissistic boss? No this can't be him. Snapping out of her thoughts she became worried something was wrong with him. Mai immediately ushered back to his side, much to Naru's surprise, and put her free hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? Running a fever maybe?" The girl asked worriedly as she found her injured hand freed to place on her own forehead.

Naru frowned in frustration then moved away from her touch. "I'm fine." Suddenly, Mai noticed he was frustrated. He had this odd scowl on his face as he packed away the first aid kit.

"Then why-" Mai began but was easily cut off.

"It was nothing, I was just making sure you weren't bleeding anymore." He said before carrying the first aid kit back into the bathroom.

When Naru came back out he didn't say a word to Mai but simply walked past her, just as if nothing had happened. But she only stared at him in confusion and awe. Had he just kissed her? She did feel his lips brush across her fingertips. There was no way he had been checking to see if she had been still bleeding. What had gotten into Naru anyway? First he buys her the silver bracelet that was on her wrist and now he was kissing her injuries? Mai stared hard at him as she watched the dark haired teen pick up his book once more to pick up where he'd left off. She watched him like that for at least five minutes until she broke her gaze from him. Could it be that Naru liked her? Maybe…just a little bit and he didn't know how to express…that's impossible. In her mind she would imagine that the always straight forward boy would just tell her he liked her with a straight face and declare they were dating. He was a bit egotistical after all and seemed like something he'd do. "Yeah right." She mumbled as she made herself tea, and Naru some as well, to calm herself.

Besides, he'd basically shot her down when she confessed to him. Then again he'd been wrong and she'd never once gotten the chance to tell him that. So maybe it was time? Maybe it was time to ask him about these questions that now fogged her mind, and that had lingered in the back of her mind for the past year.

When the kettle went off she poured herself and Naru a cup of tea. She then went into the living room and found Naru intensely focused on the book he had his nose in. She sat the cup of tea down on the table next to him then curled up on the other end of the couch as she took a sip of her tea.

The girl was silent for a long while before she put her tea cup down on the table. Her heart was racing so fast that she could hear the blood rushing through her body. She had to ask what this was all about. She had to know. She bit her lip and right before she spoke Naru let out a sigh then snapped his book shut.

"What is it, Mai?"

The sound of her name nearly made her jump and she could feel her cheeks grow hot. She almost got up and ran but her stubbornness didn't allow her to do so. She pursed her lips then turned to her dark haired boss to meet two sapphire eyes staring into hers and suddenly she felt vulnerable. So very vulnerable. As if he could see every part of her, like he knew every corner of her mind. It was frightening.

"I…" She paused and looked at him with intense eyes that showed she was by no means playing, "I want to know why you got this bracelet for me…and why did you come over the other day too? Also in the kitchen why did you…"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you kiss my fingers?" She stated pointedly "You've never done those things before so why now?"

Naru slipped on his poker face and Mai knew she was going to have to pry it out of him. Why was he so adamant in hiding things from her? It was pointless in hiding things when he was being so obvious about it.

"I told you, my mother suggested I buy it for you and I thought I would stop by to give it to you before I forgot to do so when everyone was back at the office." Naru answered simply, not caring to answer her last question.

She immediately picked up on this and glared. "You and I both know that's not the real reason. Also you didn't answer my last question. Why are you so insistent in avoiding my questions? You've been so…different…and you didn't seem to try to hide it too hard. Now answer me."

Mai didn't like to play Naru's word games where he would bend and use his words to slyly hide his intentions. She knew him all too well when it came to that and she wasn't going to let him pull one over on her. Apparently he could see this in her eyes because his own eyes moved away from hers and down to the book in his lap. He was silent for a moment before he turned to look at her with an odd expression that was rare for one to see gracing his features. It almost looked pained in a way as well and conflicted yet…there was something else there that she couldn't identify.

"You know I've been asking myself the same questions ever since I came back to Japan." Naru told her truthfully before continuing. "For months now I've been mulling over the same sort of questions, and yet I cannot seem to find a rational answer that will quell my mind. However there is one answer that has made itself known that is rejected in my rational mind but it seems to be the only answer that my being will accept as the answer to those questions."

Mai held her breath as he spoke. What was he getting at?

"But since I know how you feel about Gene, I have tried to take that answer as invalid and more importantly futile. But for some odd reason I can't seem to quite disregard the solution as I seek to do so-"

How she felt about Gene? What? Mai frowned as a tight knot formed in her stomach as a sharp pain echoed in her chest. What is he getting at? Could it be he was…

"It's so utterly obnoxious, and if I could I would rid myself of it. Sadly I cannot because the answer is I can't prevent myself from doing all of these things because I love you, Mai."

…confessing to her. The pain she had felt instantly went away as the three words she'd never thought she would ever hear from Naru filled her ears. "What?" She said breathlessly and Naru seemed to want to lock himself up again in his mind that was guarded heavily by thick steel walls.

"Surely you heard me, unless you have somehow suddenly hard of hearing."

His retort brought back some of her sanity and reality as she realized Naru had just told her he loved her. How he had struggled with this emotion for months and now she could see how hard it was for him to confess something that in his mind was irrational. Mai blushed and looked down at her cup of tea before looking back up at him to see him staring at her, she knew he was trying to read her. Surely he could tell that her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the whole situation. The girl sat her tea on the coffee table then turned her full attention to him. But as her mind began to fully understand what was going on her emotions understood the concept, and were fully resolute.

"I love you too, Naru." Was her answer as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear but his response only brought them back to the main problem that had prevented him from confessing to her.

"No, you love Gene. That day when you told me how you thought I was him, you actually –"

"I actually was heartbroken. I was heartbroken that the boy in my dreams was not you but someone else. I wanted so badly for Gene to be you that I almost wasn't willing to accept the fact that the person he was would never be the person you are."

"But the more I have gotten to know you I've found that even though you will not give me those kind gestures as Gene did, and that you would never be like Gene as I person, I came to realize you do have you own way of showing your true heart which seemed to have drawn me more towards you. It's true that I would choose the good twin, as you put it, in a rational situation but love is not rational. Therefore I have not chosen the good twin but the bad tempered twin with a heart of gold that is only shown to those he can trust."

"So do not suddenly decide my feelings when back then I was so confused. " She paused, "And now I am not confused, but certain with who I love and that person is you, Naru. It will always be you. I've always wanted to love you and I am going to love you." That was her answer before she found herself pressing her lips to his. Apparently as she had spoken she'd moved closer to him and now she was practically in his lap giving her first love the kiss she'd so long desired to give him.

The gulf that had separated the two of them now had a bridge between it that connected them. It was a narrow bridge but she knew it would grow over time. When she pulled away she looked into sapphire eyes that were slowly opening only to give her a soft stare. After a moment Naru reconnected their lips in an inexperienced yet passionate kiss as Naru wrapped Mai in his arms.

His book had fallen in the floor and Mai had took its place in Naru's lap as the two's lips synced with each other's perfectly. Mai had her arms firmly wrapped around Naru's neck and his on her upper and middle back as he gripped her shirt. The two slowly pulled out of the kiss only to look at each other. Mai smiled at Naru with a bright smile and caressed his cheek then went wide eyed as Naru gave her a faint smile.

The smile was not one Gene would give her, the smile she'd wished Naru would give her, no this was the real Naru's smile. The smile he'd given her when he'd apologized to her when they were on the case at Yasuhara's school, the gentile, yet melancholy smile that belonged to only Naru. This sincere smile that only belonged to Oliver Davis was now directed towards her once more causing her heart to pound out of her chest. Yes, this was the man she loved for who he truly was. Narcissistic, ill tempered, sharp tongued, condescending but yet the boy who had a heart that cared deeply, more deeply than most, for those who were close to him. The man that had a kind nature inside of him that was hidden so deeply within him, this was the man she loved with every fiber of her being.

She was so perfectly happy that she could cry and as she felt the moisture swell in her eyes she pressed her lips back against Naru's once more. This earned a dumbfounded grunt from the teen before he found himself kissing her back.

Mai noticed how stiff Naru was and pulled away gently, she supposed he wasn't used to such expression of affections. "I'm sorry was that too much?" She asked.

Naru stared at her, "No it was just unexpected." He answered flatly before letting his arms loosely wrap around her waist.

It was apparent to Mai this was rather hard for him considering he wasn't in favor of physical contact but the fact that he was still holding her there, although awkwardly, she felt that he was making efforts of physical contact. "Sorry, I was just…happy." A smile sheepish grin appeared on her lips.

"I know." Naru's trade mark smirk appeared on his lips as he stared into the chocolate eyes of his assistant. It was apparent that the vulnerable side of Naru's feelings were locked up again, but perhaps not as tight now.

Mai huffed at his change in attitude then pouted as she let her hand fall from his cheek and rest on his shoulder. "Of course." She said before blushing. Since he had confessed to her then would this mean they were dating now? She hoped so, because she knew Naru didn't take these things lightly and if it was something serious then… Well it would be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Uhm Naru?" She asked shyly as she looked down at his chest.

"What is it Mai?"

"So…does this mean…that we're?" She didn't continue but instead left Naru to answer for her, it seemed that her lips couldn't form the words.

"A couple?" Naru said for her before continuing, "Yes."

His answer was so short it made Mai look up to see a frustrated look on his face. It seemed that since it was not in his nature to blush a frustrated expression would appear on his features instead.

Another smile bright as the sun itself appeared on the girl's face and for the third time that day Mai's lips met Naru's in a breath taking kiss. Except this time it lasted a whole lot longer than the others. Mai found her fingers entangled in Naru's midnight black hair as his fingers dug into the flesh of her back. His touch was so firm yet cautious. She, being more experienced, took control and let her tongue brush against Naru's tongue causing him to pull away.

Mai looked at him with glazed eyes before blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away again."

At that time Naru's sapphire gaze locked with hers, "Don't be." He said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mai blushed as he did so before nuzzling herself into his arms. When she did so she could feel Naru tense beneath her before relaxing. His arms wrapped themselves firmly around her and she could feel him rest his head against hers.

"I love you." Mai said against his skin causing him to shiver.

His arms seemed to tighten a bit before relaxing. "I love you too Mai."

The words were foreign coming from his mouth but they were music to Mai's ears. In all honestly she couldn't be happier.

The night and day after consisted of kisses, and bickering from the couple but when the day for New Year's party came there seemed to be a sort of nervous tension between the two. It worsened when the two arrived at the party together hand in hand. Eyes bulged out of heads but it didn't last for long because eyes were soon in their rightful place as Cheshire grins replaced a few of their co-workers expressions.

"Well, now look who came in hand in hand, perfect for being under the mistletoe!" Ayako exclaimed as Takigawa and Yashuhara stood beside her with wide devious grins to match the woman's.

In the mean while John was smiling innocently and Masako had a hurt, yet disgusted look on her face. She didn't even seem to want to glance at the couple. Lin on the other hand still had a shocked look on his face while Madoka was grinning triumphantly.

As soon as the word 'mistletoe' left Ayako's lips Mai perked up and noticed Naru giving Madoka a murderous glare that made her wonder how the woman wasn't falling over in fear. It was clear the tradition had been her idea after all. Instead she shot him a glare back with her grin still intact. "Oh Noll, don't be shy. It won't be your first kiss after all." She taunted.

His lips turned into a sneer, "You're lucky that there are witnesses in the room." He hissed and suddenly Mai was looking down. She knew Naru wasn't one for public display of affection, or one to even be put on the spot but she still wanted to try this new tradition.

The girl looked up, seeing the foreign plant that lovers, or even non lovers were supposed to kiss under. "Oh I'm sure you do, however you know you have to give Mai-chan a kiss before proceeding to do anything of the sort." Madoka shot back catching Mai's attention.

Her cheeks burned hot as the others began to chuckle. Naru's frown deepened before he shot one last glare at Madoka. "Such a ridiculous tradition. " Naru said before turning to look at Mai who was staring up at him with curious eyes that held a bit of hurt and interest in the participation of the tradition.

Such an odd mixture of emotions to have but that's how she felt. She silently wondered if he would actually kiss her in front of the others but when her hand was being pulled upward she knew he wouldn't. When his lips pressed against her fingers his eyes easily caught hers and the disappointment she felt disappeared as she was captured in his gaze. She knew it all too well now, the gaze that told her how much he truly cared for her and that was enough for her.

Suddenly he flipped her palm upward and kissed her wrist causing her blood to rush to her cheeks. The area was so sensitive and seemed utterly intimate.

Silence filled the room and Naru held her gaze for a bit longer before breaking it and looking towards the others. "That wasn't a kiss Noll!" Madoka exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

"Yes it was." Naru said as he escorted Mai inside before letting her go so she could mingle among their friends.

"No it wasn't! A mistletoe kiss is clearly reserved for on the lips." Madoka pressed, clearly very upset.

"Not necessarily. If you were requesting a kiss upon the lips you should've specified, however I would not have obliged considering the tradition of the mistletoe does not require a specific kiss." Naru said as he removed his jacket.

The woman huffed then crossed her arms, "Well aren't you going to at least tell us how you two came to be?"

"No." Naru said as his eyes met Mai's.

Mai stood next to Takigawa who was lecturing her about love, and how if Naru gave her any trouble to come to him. Although Mai was listening she let her eyes lock with Naru's. She gave him a sheepish grin before Takigawa noticed the two and sighed. At least it had finally happened. Besides, the tension between the two had been so thick before the others had planned to lock the two in a room for a few hours during one of their feuds to see which one of them cracked first. Hopefully now everything would be a bit calmer but from the looks of it, it would be a while before the tension left. Or at least until Naru came to know the pleasure of a woman's touch.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it seemed so sudden to have the confession, but mind you they had been mulling over this for months! Almost a year. I've always wanted to ... fix Naru's justification of Mai's feelings in his mind so here it is! Naru has been corrected! Straight vanilla for you guys. I hope you enjoyed! Please review I love reading your feed back!


End file.
